


next time

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno's playing, Nishinoya's on the court, and Watari has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	next time

There's something about watching Nishinoya play on the court that sends chills down Watari's spine.

He's in the audience instead of the on the other side of the court and part of him is itching with desperation to play, wishing that he could swap places with the libero on the other team so he could face off with Nishinoya himself. The rest of him is glad that he's right where he is, because at least this way, he can just take Nishinoya in without having to worry about anything else. He can focus his entire attention on the libero, marvel as his agility with the rest of the crowd, applaud his reflexes, and he's not going to stand out any more than anyone else in the crowd.

There's a reason that Yahaba's here watching the match too. Yahaba knows that if he wants anything useful out of this match about how anyone else on the team played, he's going to have to get it himself.

It leaves Watari free to sit there on the edge of his seat, his chin resting in his hands as he watches Nishinoya play. He's paying attention to the rest of the game too, of course, and it's a _good_ game, but, well. Watari has a crush, and he tends to be wholehearted about these sorts of things. He doesn't like doing things halfway and apparently, that extends to his feelings too.

"You didn't even talk to him the last time we walked past Karasuno," Yahaba points out, arms folded across his chest as Nishinoya is swapped off the court. "Does he even know that you like him?"

"Probably," Watari sighs, dragging his gaze away from Nishinoya to watch the rest of the game. He's curious about how the team's receives are doing, now that they don't have Daichi any more. He's curious about what kind of ace Tanaka is going to be.

He's curious about the next time he'll get to talk to Nishinoya. Maybe he'll tell him that he played well. He'll probably congratulate Nishinoya for winning the game, because that seems to be where this one is headed. Maybe Watari will say that he looks forward to when they can challenge each other from opposite ends of the court again.

If he can get any words out when he's actually standing in front of Nishinoya. The unfortunate downside to this crush is that it seems to make his words catch in his throat whenever he tries to say anything to Nishinoya at all. It makes his cheeks burn red, and Nishinoya absolutely _has_ to be aware of this ridiculous crush, because it's not like Watari's doing particularly well and keeping it under wraps. It's one thing that Yahaba's figured it out, but he thinks he heard Kindaichi asking about it the other day and if Kindaichi's noticed, then Watari _knows_ he's doomed.

"If you don't say something to him next time we see him," Yahaba says with a grin, "I will."

"I will punch you," Watari says seriously.

"You wouldn't punch your captain."

"Well, you wouldn't piss your libero off," Watari shoots back. "Besides, if you're going to talk to my crush, then maybe I should talk to—"

" _Jeez_ ," Yahaba huffs. "I was kidding."

They both elbow each other, before turning back to the game. Nishinoya is watching his team play, still looking just as serious as ever on the court. It's nothing like the way he is outside of games, easy-going and always so loud and exuberant. Watari likes this serious side of Nishinoya, but he likes that other side of him too. He likes everything, if he's being honest, and just thinking about it is enough to have his face burning all over again.

"You're giving me second-hand embarrassment," Yahaba mutters.

"Shut up," Watari replies. "Aren't you here to watch a _game_ , Captain-san?"

Grinning, Yahaba leans back in his seat and falls silent.

The game goes as Watari expects, when it's this early in the qualifiers. Karasuno has a two-set victory and Nishinoya jumps high in the air with excitement, along with Hinata, as the rest of the team high-five each other.

The teams line up to thank each other, then thank their audience, and Yahaba gets to his feet as the rest of the audience begin filing out of their chairs.

"We're heading off soon, but if you want to bump into Karasuno on the way out, we can take the long way."

"You're a good friend, Yahaba."

"I hope you're aware that I'm fully intending on teasing you about this later," Yahaba tells him, slinging his bag over his shoulder, then checking his phone. "Kyoutani says that Dateko won their match a few minutes ago. He's waiting outside with Kindaichi and Kunimi. I'll tell him that we'll be a little bit longer."

Watari nods in thanks, standing up and following Yahaba out of the spectator section, walking through the halls of the large building, winding their way down to where the players are. Watari puts his hands in his pockets, to hide the way that they're sweating. Yahaba's expression is casual, but Watari can see the way his shoulders are a little tense. He understands; Karasuno is one of Seijou's biggest opponents, after all, and this is the first year that Yahaba is going to be facing them as a starting member. Even if they're nervous for entirely different reasons, it still puts Watari at ease.

"Oh, hey!" Hinata yells out, "is that Aoba Jousai?"

Yahaba and Watari both freeze. Ennoshita turns around, raising an eyebrow, and Nishinoya sticks his head out to the side of the group, his eyes wide as he sees them.

"Hey! Watari!"

Watari waves in reply, because it's better than opening his mouth to speak, only to have nothing come out. Nishinoya walks over to him, his eyes wide and excited, grabbing Watari by the arms.

"So you _were_ here to watch us play! I thought I saw you before. Say something next time, yeah?"

"Uh." Watari blinks. "Yeah. Good match. Congrats."

"Hell yeah!" Nishinoya grins up at him, bright and dazzling, and Watari thinks his knees are growing a little weak. "We're going to make our way up to the top and we're going to play against you guys again! It's going to be awesome."

Watari grins. "Yeah. That sounds good."

"But seriously," Nishinoya says, and the pink tinge to his cheeks must just be from the game, Watari thinks, _surely_. "Give me a heads up next time you're around, yeah? It'll be good to hang out. Swap a few tips. You know."

"I think Watari _does_ know," Yahaba speaks up, clapping Watari on the shoulder and smiling at Nishinoya. "I'll make sure he says something next time. Right, Watari?"

Watari nods, too caught up in the fact that Nishinoya _still_ hasn't let go of him.

"Noya," Ennoshita calls. "We're heading off."

"Next time," Nishinoya repeats firmly and then, of all things, winks before he lets go of Watari and goes back to the rest of his team.

Yahaba blinks, watching them leave. "Was that just—?"

"Shut up," Watari says quickly. "Kyoutani's waiting for us, right? Let's go."

Humming in agreement, Yahaba turns around and leads the way outside. Watari glances over his shoulder, to find Nishinoya looking back at him too. They smile at each other and Watari feels his heart expand in his chest.

Next time, he thinks. Next time, he's definitely going to _say something_.


End file.
